Just one Halloween in Central Park
by The crazy moon girl
Summary: Halloween it s a fun holyday, but this time it s going to be different, cause in the dark, sinister shadows are hiding there, searching for that red, banned, but also so pleasant liquid... *it hears a loud howl* I hope you enjoy it! :D
1. Part 1

Halloween in Central Park

It was a cold night of October and there were only two weeks before it was Halloween, everyone in the zoo started to decorate for the celebration, Julien and his servants were very confused with all the preparations for the celebration.

—Maurice! —the lemur King shouted alarmed. —Maurice, come here now! —soon, the aye-aye lemur approached to him.

—What´s the problem your majesty? —Maurice asked him worried, but then he looked how Alice was putting a pumpkin with a scary face on the habitat of the lemurs, she seemed a little less grumpy than normal. —What´s that thing? —Maurice asked confused.

—That was what I was going to ask…—Julien replied as he watched the strange object, but suddenly Alice smiled to the pumpkin.

—There you are buddy, are you ready to scare everyone? —she said with a smile. —Yes, I think you are! —this confused more the lemurs, for them was very strange to see the zookeeper acting so nice with something or someone, it wasn´t normal, but suddenly she looked to them. —Oh, happy Halloween for you too…—she said with an indifferent voice and finally, she leaved the habitat, that´s when the King and his servant approached to the strange object.

—Maurice, are you seeing what am I seeing? —Julien asked to his servant, Maurice just nodded in silence. —What is this strange orange creature? —the lemur king asked intrigued, but this question attracted the attention of Maurice.

—Creature? —he asked insecure.

—Yes Maurice, creature.

—But your majesty, that thing is not an animal…—Maurice said to his king. —I think that it just a strange kind of vegetable…

—Maurice, don´t be silly! —Julien replied suddenly with his proud voice. —Don´t you see that it has a spooky face! —he said as he pointed to the carved face on the pumpkin, Maurice just rolled his eyes in silence.

—If you said so…—the aye-aye lemur replied with an indifferent voice, but suddenly the strange pumpkin moved a little, this scare the two lemurs.

—Please, don´t eat me! —Julien reached to scream in fear, but suddenly Mort appeared on the top of the vegetable.

—What is this thing? —the little lemur asked confused, Julien glare at him, but when the little lemur looked the face of the pumpkin, he jumped in fear to Julien´s leg. —It´s so scary!

— Yes maybe, but…—he said at first with a calm voice. —Mort, please could you…—and then he start to shake his leg as he yelled with anger. —Stop touching my royal feet! —but suddenly Katherine approached to them.

—Hey, what´s going on here? —she asked as she approached to them. —So, what´s the problem?

—That! —Mort shouted as he pointed to the pumpkin and he was still holding Julien´s leg, the female lemur turned to see the pumpkin, but she wasn´t surprise or confused.

—Ah finally! —she said with a smile. —Someone decorates our habitat! —she said as she approached to the pumpkin, but Julien stopped her.

—Wait, don´t give another step! —he warned, but she looked to him in a confuse way.

—What´s wrong with you? —she reached to ask.

—Don´t you see that the spooky creature could be dangerous? —he replied in an alarmed tone.

—Spooky creature? —she asked confused and then she turned to see the pumpkin again. —Do you mean the pumpkin? —she asked with indifference as she pointed to it.

—The pumbking? —Julien asked confused. —What´s a pumbking?

—It is not pumbking, it´s pumpkin and it´s just a decoration for Halloween…—she replied to him seriously, but this confusing him even more.

—For Hallowhat-who? —Julien asked suddenly, but Katherine shook her head.

—No, it´s Halloween, you didn´t listen about it before? —and then the three lemurs looked to her intrigued. —I guess you haven´t…

—But, why you know about this "Halloween"? —Maurice asked then interested.

—Well, I used to live in a circus, remember? —she replied with a smile. —I visited a lot of places and in October, the hole circus prepare for gave to the spectators a Halloween´s special, so that´s the reason of why I´m familiar with that. —the three lemurs exchanged glances with her. —Take it easy guys, it´s just a celebration…

—Yeah, the circus! —Mort yelled exited.

—Okay, but what is this "celebration" about? —Julien asked interested.

—Well, as I remember, it´s a time that little children and sometimes adults wear some interesting costumes, to try to scare others and make a lot of jokes to others…

—Jokes you said? —she nodded. —What kind of jokes?

—Well, as I know…—she replied as she put her hand on her chin. —You can try to scare out everyone, put toilets to the house of other person and a lot more…I think…

—That´s not seem very fun…—Mort replied a little scare.

—Well, maybe not for you! —Julien replied to him with a mocking smile. —And now…leave my feet alone! —he shouted as he shook his leg, until Mort finally let it go.

—Okay…—Katherine said with indifference. — But that´s not all, in the night, you can ask for candies!

—Candies? —Mort and Julien asked at same time.

—Yes, candies. —both lemurs smiled.

—I think I already love this celebration. —Julien said with a big smile on his face.

—In the circus, all the animals organized to make a party…I don´t know if in the zoo the animals make a party too…—when Julien listen that, he got very excited.

—Party? —she shouted with enthusiasm. —I love parties!

—Yes I know…—Katherine replied with a smile. —But I don´t know if the zoo is going to make a party too, maybe we should ask…—in that moment Julien jump out form his "kingdom".

—So, what are you waiting for then? —he reached to say.

—Hey, not so fast silly lemur! —she replied to him. —Wait for us!

Meanwhile, in the penguin´s habitat, the four aquatic birds were placing trimmings for Halloween in their H.Q., Skipper looked around and he smiled pleased.

—Good work boys, it´s looks great! ―Skipper said victoriously.

—Thank you Skippah! —Private replied with a smile and an excited voice. —I can´t wait until it´s Halloween!

—Yeah, me either. —Kowalski replied then, he was excited as well. —Just think about all those candies, sweetest candies, YEAH CANDIES!—he suddenly yelled with thrill, but everyone looked him in silence and a little shocked. —Sorry…—he apologized with a nervous voice.

—Ah, it´s okay soldier, you are not the only one who is excited for the candies…—Skipper said referring to Rico and Private.

—Candies! —Rico yelled excited, Skipper shook his head with a smile, but suddenly they heard a very familiar.

—Wow, everything looks amazing, spooky, fantastic and amazing! —everyone turned to see the owner of that voice, it was Julien. —Did I say "amazing" twice? —he questioned for himself. —Ah, who cares…this place looks doubly amazing. —he said with a smile.

—I´m not agree…—Mort said with a nervous tone, but suddenly Skipper spoke.

—Ringtail! —Skipper yelled angrily, in that moment Mort screamed and ran at full speed towards the other part of the room, until he crashed to a wall, but it seemed that no one cared. —What are you doing here?

—I´m here, full of curiousness about this thing called Halloween! —he said as he looked a rubber spider. —I want to know more about this celebration and more important…—and then he approached to Skipper. —I want to know if my zoo is going to make a party!—he said with a very exciting tone.—So, tell me silly penguin, when is going to be the "Halloween party"? —Skipper faced palm.

—Ringtail, Halloween is going to be until thirty one of October! —the leader penguin said, but Julien looked him a little confuse, he shook his head a little annoyed. —That means that you have to wait for two weeks more…—when the King lemur listen that, he got disappointed.

—What? —he asked. —Why I have to wait for so long? —then he crossed his arms. —It´s so unfair, you know!

—Sorry Ringtail, but that´s the true…—Skipper replied seriously.

—But while you wait, you can decorate your habitat for Halloween, is really fun! —Private suggested, Julien smiled at the idea.

—Hey, that sounds like a very good idea penguin! —but soon he looked a little discouraged again. —But I really wanted to have a Halloween party now…

—Well, you have to be patient then. —Skipper said with an annoyed tone.

—But a King doesn´t have to be patient! —Julien exclaimed as he crossed his arms.

—If may I can ask, why are you so excited about this? —Kowalski then asked, but soon a female voice replied.

—That is because is his first Halloween ever. —everyone turned to see the owner of that voice, it was Katherine, she was leaning in the wall, a few centimeters next the principal door, in the door was a surprise Maurice.

—Wow, just check out this place…—the aye-aye lemur reached to say with a surprise voice as he entered to the H.Q., but then the younger penguin looked to the female lemur.

—Is that true? —Private asked surprised, she nodded.

—Yes, you see…—she looked to Mort, Julien and finally Maurice. —They lived all their life in Madagascar, so it´s normal that they aren´t familiar with the celebrations of this country…

—And how you know about this lady? —Skipper asked with objectivity, but the female lemur just raised an eyebrow as she respond with a serious voice.

—I lived in a circus, remember? —then she shook her head.—How many times I have to repeat this? —she murmured for herself, but suddenly someone else said.

—What? —it was Marlene. —Julien and the others doesn´t know about Halloween? —she asked with a pretty surprise tone.

—Well no! —Julien respond annoyed. —Is that a crime? —he asked as he crossed his arms.

—No, it´s just that I´m surprise that you didn´t know about this, consideration that Halloween has music, jokes, candies and other things that you probably would love…

—Yes, that´s the reason of why I want to learn more about this party day Marlene! —then Julien turned to the penguins, and he approached to Skipper. —Please silly and bossy penguin, can you please speak me more about this Halloween thing please? —the leader penguin just looked him a little annoyed, but the king lemur continued. —Or at last, could you please give me a taste of this celebration? —that last petition catcher Skipper attention.

—A taste you said? —he asked, he was having an idea, Julien just nodded with a smile on his face, the leader penguin continued. —A taste? Huh? —the he smiled in an evil was, but Julien didn´t noticed at all. —Okay ringtail, as you wish!

—Really? —Julien asked with a hopeful tone, the penguin noded.

—Yes, you see we were planning to do this in the Halloween´s day, it one of our Halloween´s traditions…—when he said that, the other penguins looked to him surprise. —But just for you, we are going to advanced for today´s night, what do you think?

—I think that it´s amazing! —Julien exclaimed with a joy tone, Skipper smiled satisfied, but this was an evil smile. —So, what we are going to do this night silly penguin? —he asked excited and curious at same time.

—Ringtail, you are going to join us to see a scary movie. —he said with a proud voice, the other penguins gasped when he said that.

—A scary movie? —Julien asked. —What kind of scary movie silly penguin?

—That´s classified Ringtail, you have to wait until this night to found out! —he said with his commanding voice, Julien put his paw under his chin.

—Oh I see! —then he put his hands together. —I can´t wait to watch da movie, you know!

—I can´t wait either Ringtail. —Skipper replied with a dark grin, but suddenly Julien approached to Katherine and Maurice.

—Can they come to watch da scary movie too? —he asked as he began to point them.

—I don´t know Ringtail, maybe is too much for them…—Skipper respond, immediately both lemurs reaction with that argument.

—Hey, what do you mean with that? —Maurice asked a little annoyed.

—It´s just, mammals are really cowards, but is not your fault, it´s part of your nature. —he says with a proud voice.

—What? —Marlene suddenly shouted. —That´s no true!

—Yeah, I´m not a coward! —Katherine added with an angry tone.

—Sorry ladies, but it´s true! —then he looks away. —Why do you think that keep save all the animals of the zoo is our job?—he asks with a proud voice, Katherine crossed her arms and replied.

—You know that I can beat any member of your team in any moment. —then she raised an eyebrow. —And where did you get all those ideas?

—By my experience Ray-tail. —he then looks away. —I don´t know if you have notice it, but most of the animals we protect are mammals.


	2. Part 2

—By my experience Ray-tail. —he then looks away. —I don´t know if you have notice it, but most of the animals we protect are mammals.

—Well yeah, but that doesn´t mean that we are cowards! —Marlene said annoyed.

—Oh yeah? —Skipper added with a proud voice. —Prove it! —then the female lemur approached to him.

—We will, just tell us what to do to prove you that you are wrong? —she suggested with an angry tone. —So, what do you have in mind bird? —Skipper put his fin under his peak and then he smiles.

—So if you feel really brave, why you don´t join us to watch the movie? —Katherine raises an eyebrow and smiles in a proud way.

—That´s all? —she chuckles a little. —Pretty easy, we can do it! —she says with a confidence voice and then she turns to Maurice, Marlene and Mort. —No guys? —Marlene nods.

—Yes, we can! —she says with a determined tone.

—No problem for me, I mean it just a movie…—he says in an indifferent voice.

—I´m not very sure…—Mort said with a scare tone as he hides behind of Maurice, Skipper smiled.

—Okay mammals, we will meet here at night, all of you! —he said with his commanding voice. —To see if you are right and I'm wrong, but I warn you…—he got an evil look on his eyes. —This movie is going to scare you from inside to outside!

—I´m not afraid. —Katherine said in a fearless tone.

—Maybe not yet lady, maybe not yet…—then Marlene approached to him.

—You will see soon your mistake Skipper! —she said as she put a finger on his chest and her other hand to her hip, Skipper just smiled in a proud way.

—No, you are going to see that I´m right! —then Marlene and the other mammals began to leave the penguin's habitat, everyone except Julien.

—Where did you get all this spooky and amazing stuff? —he asked as he was looking to the decorations.

—Well, in the store near of the park…—Private replied, but suddenly Julien found something in the H.Q. that caught his attention, he smiled for himself while Private continued speaking. —There are a lot of Halloween´s decorations there. —then Julien turn to see the penguins as he hid something behind him.

—So, I will go to that store then…—he said with a little nervous giggle, Skipper found this suspicious.

—What are you hiding behind Ringtail? —Skipper asked with objectivity.

—Nothing, now I have to go, bye! —the ringtail lemur said as he leaved the H.Q. as quickly as he could, Skipper shook his head and he didn´t give him importance and he turned to see the members of his team.

—Okay boys, lets chose a really scary movie for this night!—he said with a commanding voice.—Kowalski, give options! —in that moment the taller penguin took out his notebook and a pencil.

—Well Skipper, we have some movies about zombies, mummies, werewolves, ghosts…

—No Kowalski, which one is the scarier one?

—Well, I think all of them are very good options Skipper…—Kowalski added with a nervous voice.

—Yes maybe, but I want to see something new…—he said as he put his fin under his peak. —Something we haven´t watched before, something really scary…like, I don´t know…—Kowalski began to check more pages of his notebook, when suddenly he found something.

—Skipper, I found something that fits with your description. —Kowalski suddenly said, everyone turned to see him. —Here, there is a vampire movie that we haven't watch, it´s about Dracula!

—Dracula you said? —Skipper asked as he put his fin under his peak. —It´s a really a terror movie?

—Well, we haven´t watched it, but the reviews and comments of that movie said that it was pure amazing and some of them couldn´t sleep in few days after they watched it! —Skipper giggle a little with the last sentence.

—Humans, the true prove of that mammals are such scared cats!

—So true Skipper! —Kowalski agreed.

—Yep! —Rico exclaimed with a big smile.

—So, we have to get the movie and prepare everything for our "terror night", no? —Private suggested.

—You are right Private! —Skipper added with a smile; buy soon his commanding form return. —Okay soldiers, operation "Make cowards to scream" began now! —soon the penguins began to leave theirs H.Q., they walked and slid through the zoo, taking care that no one notices them, soon they leaved the zoo and went to one of the movie´s shop in the city.

But, meanwhile in the drains of New York, a pack of rats and his strong and not very brilliant king were taking a walk, without knowing that the danger was just around the corner.

—Did you watch the football yesterday? —one of the little rats asked to other little rat.

—No, I didn´t. —the other replied. —How it was?

—Really amazing dude, when everyone thought that the game was going to end tied, the Giants made a last and triumphant annotation, just a few minutes before the game end! —he said very excited tone, but suddenly everyone heard a noise, it was like a heavy breath, all the rats began to feel a little scare.

—What was that? —one of the rats asked alarmed.

—I don´t know and I really don´t want to know! —other rat replied afraid, but suddenly the little rats began to push his king to the direction of that noise.

—Hey, what are you doing? —he asked annoyed.

—You are our king! —one said.

—You are the strongest of us! —other added.

—You are the one who is supposed to face the dangers of these drains! —another rat said.

—Okay, I get your point! —the big rat yelled annoyed, but suddenly the spooky noise heard again, the rat king looked a little nervous, he gulped, but then he became serious and determinate again. —Whatever maybe is just the wind or if I have bad luck, it´s just the creepy Drains Witch who is probably trying to make us a Halloween joke…—he said as he began to walk in a confidence way to the direction of the sound, but for his unpleasant surprise, he found a strange dark creature, it looked like a big black dog, with really threaten claws, a really dangerous mouth with sharp fangs on it, it has red eyes and it looked harmed, this creature turn to see the rat king and his servants and then, this roared to them in an angry way. —You are not the creepy Drains Witch…—he reached to say almost breathless, the creature then said with a painful and strong voice.

—Don´t move any closer rats…—then he showed his sharp teeth. —I warn you, I have a really bad day today, so leave me alone! —the king rat stayed a moment paralyzed and his servants just hide behind of him, but then the king rat became angry.

—Hey, who do you think you are? —the creature didn´t respond. —You know, I have faced really dangerous creature, I don´t know if you have notice it! —he says referring to the scar on his chest. —So, I´m not afraid of you! —the creature stood back a moment.

—This is my last advice…—the creature said. —Run away from me, while you still can…

—I´m not the one who is going to run! —he says as he approached to the balck creature. —You are the one who is going to do that! —he said as he pushes the strange creature, this fall in the ground didn´t move anymore.—You weren´t so rude as you think, stupid dog! —he yelled in a triumphant way, the other rats celebrated his victory.

—Yeah, you did it! —one rat exclaimed.

—That spooky dog will not bother us anymore! —other said in a relief tone.

—You are really amazing! —other said, the big rat then smiled in a proud way and began to kiss one of his muscles.

—Well, there is nothing I can´t do with those! —he said referring to his muscles, but suddenly a dark and big shadow stand up just behind him, it looked really dangerous and sinister, the little body of the rats began to tremble as jells. —Hey, what´s wrong? —the rat king asked confuse, but suddenly a rat began to point to the shadow with a scary face and as he yelled.

—Behind you! —but it was too late for the big rat, with a quick move, the shadow gave him from behind a strong and painful bite on his shoulder, the rat king screamed in pain as his servants looked the scene in panic, the black creature then put his claws on the arm of the big rat and suddenly he stopped bit him and in a really rude and strong way, he pushed him away, the other rats were really frighten with this.

—I warned you…—the black creature said as he began to clean up the blood of his claws with his tongue, then the creature looked to the little rats, most of them were really pale. —Just leave me alone…—and then the creature leaved the place, the rats continued trembling a little more, until one finally asked.

—What was that? —no one answered him. —Than think was even creepier that the Drain Witch…—the others rats nodded agreed, but then one turned to see his king.

—Is he dead? —one of then asked, soon one approached to his neck.

—No, he still has pulse…—the rat said almost breathless.

—That´s impossible! —one of the rats yelled alarmed.

—But it´s true, the king is not death, he is just unconscious…

—What we should do now? —one rat asked in panic. — What if he really dies? —but soon another rat slapped him. —Thank you dude, I really needed that…—he said in a little calmer voice.

—No problem…—the he looked to the rat king. —We should take him to our home…—then he looked to the other rats. —There, we can maybe take care of his injures…—one of the rats approached to him.

—Oh boy, he really looks very bad…—he said in a worried tone.

—So, we should hurry then…—and soon, all the rats began to carry the body of his king.

—And what we are going to do if that thing returns? —one asked in a scare tone.

—I don´t know…—another replied. —Run for our lives as a bunch of coward mousses? —one of the rats made a face palm as another just replied.

—Actually, I like that plan…—and soon, the rats disappear in the dark of the drain.

Meanwhile, on the surface, the penguins returned from their trip to the movies shop, they looked pleasant and proud.

—Can you believe that it was the last one in the shop? —Skipper asked with a proud voice.

—Yes, and almost that human took it before than us…—Private added.

—Lucky for us that Rico was with us! —Kowalski replied as he looked to him, this just smiled proudly.

—Yes, the human didn´t know what hit him! —Skipper added, Private then gulped.

—Or who crawled and enclosed him in the service room…—he said as he remember how Rico beaten that person.

—Come on Private, it was him or us! —Skipper said with a proud voice.

—Yes! —Rico exclaimed, Private just sighed in a resigned way.

The time passed quickly and soon, the night came to the zoo, the penguins were already prepare for the "Horror night", they just were waiting for their victims…I mean guests, after a while, the lemurs and Marlene arrived to the penguin´s habitat.


End file.
